All You Needed Was Me
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: Sakura is brought from the 1800s to 2002 by her great great grand daughter. While adjusting to the modern world, she falls in love with Li Syaoran--but she learns she has to return to the 1800s or else her family will disappear!Will she stay or leave Li?
1. The Chase

----  
  
Me--I have no idea how this fic will turn out, but i will try my best. For every fic that I write, I usually have a little plan set in my mind, but this time, I don't. Now, who should my co-host be for this fic...hmm...already used Tomoyo...KERO!!  
  
Kero--HEY!!!  
  
Me--Yay! Someone fun!  
  
Kero--Okay, so who does Sakura fall in love with in this fic...  
  
Me--READ THE S+S part!!  
  
Kero--THE KID???  
  
Syaoran--I'm not a kid, now shut up.  
  
Me--geez...stop bickering!! I wanna start this fic!  
  
Syaoran+Kero--Fine.  
  
-------  
  
Everybody knew Sakura Kinomoto. She was seventeen years old, and already she was proclaimed the most beautiful woman in the city of Tomoeda. Men would go up to her house, get down on their knees, and propose to her. Of course, Sakura turned them down. Only the people of her city knew her for her looks and nothing else, but other people, certain magical people, knew her for something else. You see, she was the Mistress of the Cards, and that was her secret. Clow Reed was the magician, who lived long ago, and was the one who created the Clow Cards. Each card had a power of it's own, and one day, they got out of control. That was why he sealed them in the Clow Book, guarded by the Guardian Beast of the Sun, Keroberos.  
  
When Sakura was ten years old, she found the Clow Book, with the Clow Cards contained in it, and turned them into her own cards: the Sakura Cards. Now the cards obeyed her and no one else. As for Keroberos, he was a large lion like beast. Gentle like Woody, as fierce as firey, Keroberos also had a false form to hide from the people who didn't know about the cards. In his false form, he looked like a very cute stuffed toy. The was also another gaurdian, and he was Yue. Yue was the gaurdian of the moon, which was why his name was Yue. In Japanese, his Yue meant Moon. Unlike the lion like Keroberos, he wasn't in an animal form. He was in a human form, with long grey hair and silver eyes. His false form is also human; a human named Yukito Tsukishiro.  
  
Being the most beautiful girl in the city of Tomoeda and living in 1879 also meant something else; forced marriages. Lately, her parents had forced her to marry the most richest man in Tomoeda. His name was Issac Edwards. He older than her by at least ten years and in Sakura's opinion, "mean and greedy."  
  
Sakura was very upset about the engagement to Issac. His name always reminded her about the famous Sir Issac Newton and how he was sitting under a tree, when an apple fell on his head. Sakura had a very good sense of humor. She would tell jokes and humorous stories all day long to her family and her friends and many people, and they would never get tired of them. She always enjoyed a laugh and always had a smile on her face. But, the engagement made her frown. Ever since she was twelve, she wanted to fall in love and get married with the man she fell in love with. She didn't want to marry someone she didn't love, and Issac she knew she would never fall in love with Issac.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Sakura's family decided to go to the market for some shopping---with Issac. While in their horse driven carriage, Issac had several times tried to hold Sakura's hand, but Sakura pulled it away before he got the chance. She always wished she could use the Erase card and erase his hand, and then later, maybe erase him from existance.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura's step mother asked her. Sakura's birth mother had died when she was three, and her father had married another woman when she was eight years old. The step mother's name was Marie. Marie was a very kind woman, and loved Sakura very much, so did Sakura. But sometimes, Sakura wished Marie was her birth mother.  
  
"Yeah, kaijuu." Her brother, Touya added.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu." Sakura said, glaring at her brother.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" Marie asked. "You look distressed."  
  
"I'm okay. I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." She said nicely. But it was a lie. She wasn't allowed to say that Issac was bothing her. It just wasn't 'lady-like'. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Living in 1879 meant dressing nicely and luxuriously. Sakura wore a spring dress that was pink, her favorite color. It wasn't too fancy, unlike her evening gowns. Her hair had a single hair clip in in, and it belonged to her mothers.  
  
The carriage stopped and Issac offered his hand to Sakura, but Sakura pretended she didn't notice and got out by herself, by jumping off.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Issac asked grabbing Sakura's hand. Touya and Marie was walking ahead of them.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I say I hate you? I can do that right now! I don't mind." Sakura said, pulling her arm from Issac's grip. She ran to catch up with Touya and Marie.  
  
"Hello, mother." Sakura said happily, hooking her arm with Marie's.  
  
"Hello, Sakura. Do you need to buy anything tonight?" Marie asked.  
  
"No." Sakura said, but then thought of Issac as a fly and her squishing it with a fly squasher. "Wait, I do need to buy something. A fly squasher! A big one!"  
  
"Why do you need a fly squasher, Kaijuu?" Touya asked raising a brow.  
  
"So I can squash two pesky fles that has been bothering me for a long time." Sakura said, and added Touya into her fly thought.  
  
She looked around and saw many shops. Her favorite shop, since she was a child, was the toy shop. She and the toy maker were good friends and always talked about toys. He was a magician also, and was one of the few people in Tomoeda who knew about Sakura's secret. He knew about Kero, which was a shorter name for Keroberos and had made a wooden sculpture of him with moveable arms.  
  
She entered the toy shop and the bell, which was attached to the door, rang. The toy maker came out and smiled when he saw Sakura. The toy maker was an old man with a mustache and grey hair.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sakura." He said.  
  
"Good afternoon, to you too!" Sakura said happily. From her bag, popped out Kero.  
  
"Good afternoon!" Kero said.  
  
"Hello Kero. Would you like a piece of candy?" The toy maker asked, getting a piece of hard candy from his pocket. Kero, whole heartedly took the candy.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"So, how are you doing, Sakura?" The toy maker asked.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit sad. Issac keeps trying to get romantic with me, and it's bothering me." Sakura said.  
  
"Is Issac that man you're engaged too?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. He tried to hold my hand today. Several times." Sakura said while spinning the toy merry-go-round.  
  
"Well, I wish I can do something about it. If you were my grand daughter, I would do something about it. But, you're not and so, I have no power." The toy maker said.  
  
"You act like my grandfather." Sakura said, smiling. She could always tell the toy maker her secrets and she knew he would never tell any of them to any one.  
  
"I have to go." Sakura said. "It was nice seeing you. And you're invited to the wedding."  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow!" The toy maker said, as Sakura went out of the shop. "Kero, get in the bag."  
  
Kero flew into the bag, and Sakura closed it tightly.  
  
She walked around the market and smiled to everyone. She then felt very akward. She felt something following her. She turned around and saw a woman, wearing the exact same dress as she was, behind her. The woman was wearing glasses, except they were dark and black.  
  
'Who is that woman?' Sakura thought. The woman was carrying a silver box thing, which flashed when she pressed a red button.  
  
Sakura decided that she must be a foreigner, and continued walking. She could feel the woman still behind her. Sakura turned around and saw that the woman was flashing the silver at her.  
  
Sakura continued walking, trying not to panic.  
  
"Okay, Sakura". She said to herself. "Don't panic! She's just a foreigner, wearing the same dress as you, except a bit tathered, and she is doing something she probably thinks is normal. Just find Touya and mother and you'll be fine."  
  
Sakura turned her head and saw the woman still behind her. The woman walked past Sakura and then started to run.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sakura asked and started to chase the woman.  
  
"Hey!!! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted. The woman turned a corner and stopped in an alley. She looked at the large band thing around her wrist, which seemed to be a watch.  
  
"Hey." Sakura said, entering the alley.  
  
Surprise, the woman looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here? GET OUT!" The woman shouted. But Sakura ignored her and stepped closer.  
  
"GET OUT!" The woman shouted again.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura shouted. She was about to get her pendant and call her staff, but then, a large line came out of no where behind the woman and turned into a silver hole.  
  
The woman was about to step into it but Sakura ran to stop her. As Sakura ran, she tripped and fell onto the woman. Falling backwards, Sakura fell with the woman into the hole, leaving her pink shoe behind.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was in a place unfamiliar to her. She looked around and saw a black box, with glass over it. There was a table, and a framed picture on it with the woman and a chestnut brown haired man.  
  
She got up to her feet, and saw the woman waking up.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura said.  
  
"Me??" The woman said, getting up. She took off the black glasses, revealing emerald green eyes like Sakura's.  
  
"Yes, I am speaking to you." Sakura said again. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sakura. I'm your great grand daughter!" The woman said, smiling.  
  
--end of chapter 1---  
  
Me-- Sakura huh? I'm trying to think of a way to separate the two of them. Kero sorta left cause he doesn't wnana be here, so I got Tomoyo again.  
  
Tomoyo-- Am I in this fic??  
  
Me--Yup!!  
  
Tomoyo-YAY!!  
  
Me--Ya...I'm happy too. Please review!! 


	2. Explanations

Me--HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Sorry for not updating anything for a very very long time. I was very very very busy for the past two weeks, and have been very very very mad and pissed for the past days. It turns out that certain person...ahem...should i name n e names--*cough*KaWAii-GUrl*cough*--...is being a bum lately and i'm not bothing to say b**** because she isn't exactly one...but i know she steals stuff that doesn't belong to her and she always denies it and well...i am mad at her...very very very mad...and i don't care if she insults me in my reviews...  
  
Tomoyo--A little agressive eh?  
  
Me-- I guess. But I am really really mad...she steals, u know!!!  
  
Tomoyo--uh huh! well, shouldn't you start the fic?  
  
Me--Yeah, I should. I AM SO DAMN PISSED AT THAT B****...arghh...well she just lost a friend...so angry...  
  
Tomoyo--okay...shut up now!!  
  
ME--so pissed...  
  
Tomoyo--start the fic!! start the fic!!!  
  
Me--sure sure!  
  
Chapter 2--  
  
"My great grand daughter?" Sakura repeated the question.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's great GREAT grand daughter." The girl corrected.  
  
"Your name is Sakura?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm named after you. But, everybody calls me Alyssa, which is my middle name. People here aren't used to using Sakura." Alyssa explained.  
  
"I see." Sakura said. She looked around and saw dozens of pictures and objects she wasn't familiar with. She looked back at Alyssa.  
  
"What year is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um...it's the year 2002." Alyssa told her.  
  
"2002?? It can't be!!" Sakura shouted. "This this...this can't be the year 2002. What happened to my parents? Mother, Father, Touya??"  
  
"I don't..." Alyssa said, but then she looked at a metal box, on the ground, which had smoke coming out of it.  
  
"OH NO!" She shouted and hurried to it. She grabbed a vase filled with water, took the flowers out and poured the water over the metal box.  
  
"OH NO!" She said again.  
  
"What is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a time machine. I invented it. It opens a portal to whatever date I want." Alyssa said then she looked at Sakura. "And I wanted to go to your time!"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to do a project on you for school." Alyssa answered.  
  
"How old are you?" Sakura asked Alyssa.  
  
"I'm eighteen years old. I go to the University of Tomoeda." She answered. "My Professor said that we had to do a report on one of our relatives and I thought of doing you!"  
  
"Well, I'm flattered." Sakura said blushing. "But I want to go home! I can't stay here!"  
  
"I KNOW!!!" Alyssa shouted. "Hoe! But the time machine broke and I have to fix it!"  
  
"How long will take?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said. "So, I'm staying here, in the year 2002, with you. Where is this place anyway?"  
  
Sakura's surroundings looked rather akward, but to a person living in the year 2002, it wasn't. It was an apartment, neat and organized. Dozens of books were on the bookshelf, magazines were in a neat pile on the coffee table, and a small fish bowl was beside it. The apartment was painted almond yellow, with white trimmings.  
  
"It's my apartment." Alyssa answered. "I paid two hundred dollars a month when it was just crap and when I got it renovated, the land lord said he was going to charge me extra."  
  
"I see." Sakura said. She looked around and saw the tiny silver box thing on the floor. She picked it up.  
  
"What's this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a camera." Alyssa answered.  
  
"This tiny thing is a camera? I never knew people in the year 2002 would create such small things, from big things." Sakura said, dazzled by the camera.  
  
"Yeah." Alyssa said. "Are you hungry? I can make something for you to eat."  
  
"I am sorta hungry." Sakura said, putting down the camera. "I really like the camera though."  
  
"I got it for at Sears for only ninety dollars. I said to them that I'm not paying three hundred dollars for it, and then they told me that I could have it for ninety." Alyssa told Sakura.  
  
"I want one!" Sakura said. She walked around, looking at the objects. There was a piano in the corner, and a few instruments.  
  
Sakura was still looking at her surroundings when Alyssa called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I haven't gone shopping for a long time. Do you mind eating at MacDonalds?" Alyssa said, looking in the fridge.  
  
"MacDonalds?"  
  
---------  
  
"What are these?" Sakura said, picking up a fry. She wasn't in her pink dress anymore. Alyssa had lent her some modern clothes, which she called Khaki and T-shirts.  
  
"They're fries." Alyssa said, taking on and eating it.  
  
Sakura stared at them. They were sitting at the seats near the windows, at MacDonalds.  
  
"Are they edible?" Sakura asked, bending the fry in half.  
  
"Yes." Alyssa answered.  
  
Sakura placed on half of the fry in her mouth, and swallowed.  
  
"They're good!" She said, sticking the other half in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah I know." Alyssa wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I'm full."  
  
"I'm not." Sakura said, stuffing herself with fries.  
  
"You know, eating too many fried food isn't good for you." mentioned Alyssa.  
  
"HOE?" Sakura said, with fries in her mouth.  
  
"Anyway, I have no idea how you are going to get back to 1879 Tomoeda." Alyssa said.  
  
Sakura had a frown on her face. "I miss my family. Yet, I don't want to go back."  
  
"Hmm. Let's go. It's getting late." Alyssa said.  
  
While they were walking back to the apartment, Sakura saw the sunset.  
  
"The sunset is very pretty." Sakura said, and the sky became dark blue.  
  
"Cool. I never really took the time to look at sunsets." Alyssa said.  
  
"You haven't? You should." Sakura said.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Why are you happy that you can't go back?" Alyssa asked Sakura.  
  
"Because I am engaged a mean and greedy man." Sakura said, frowning.  
  
"Really? Then why did you want to be engaged with him?"  
  
"I didn't!" Sakura snapped. "It was a forced marriage."  
  
"Oh. Sucks to be you." Alyssa.  
  
"Yeah, whatever that means."  
  
-------  
  
"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Alyssa asked Sakura. Alyssa was in her pajamas, and Sakura was wearing a pair Alyssa had lent her.  
  
"Anywhere is fine." Sakura answered, looking at the camera.  
  
"I can sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my room." Alyssa said, pointing at her room.  
  
"That's fine. I can sleep on the cough and you can keep your room." Sakura said, sitting on the couch, hugging a throw pillow.  
  
Alyssa sat beside Sakura and sighed. Sakura looked at Alyssa.  
  
"You look like me." She said. "You have my eyes and my hair."  
  
"I guess. I have trouble brushing it everyday." Alyssa said, putting her hair in a pony tail.  
  
Sakura sighed and took out the hair clip that was holding her hair together.  
  
"That's a pretty hair clip." Alyssa commented. Sakura smiled.  
  
"It was my mothers. She passed away when I was young." Sakura said.  
  
"That's sad. Hey, do you have your cards here?" Alyssa said quickly.  
  
Sakura didn't answer right away.  
  
"No I don't. I left them at my house." She said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I have them right here!" Alyssa said, getting up from the couch and heading over to the shelf. She took a book from the shelf and blew the dust off of it. She handed it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it.  
  
"I was told that no one in the family could open it, ever since you passed away." Alyssa explained.  
  
Sakura moved her hand slowly over the book, and then opened it. Alyssa's eyes widened as Sakura picked up the first card in the pile.  
  
"Windy!" Alyssa said, looking over at the card. Then, the book started to glow and a yellow shaped figure started appearing from the cover.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!!!!" It shouted.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura shouted. Kero turned to Sakura.  
  
"WHAT??" Kero shouted. "SAKURA!! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE? YOU DIED!"  
  
"Ask my great grand daughter, Alyssa." Sakura said, pointing to Alyssa. Then, Sakura's purse, which was on the floor, started to move.  
  
"SAKURA!" A familiar voice shouted, and Kero flew from the bag.  
  
"What happened? I think I fell asleep and...what???" He said, and bumped into the other Kero.  
  
"AHHHH!" They shouted at the same time, pointing at each other.  
  
"Two Keros?" Alyssa said, looking at the two Kero's.  
  
"How are we going to tell them apart?" Sakura said, scratching her head.  
  
"Hmm...yours Kero-chan and mine can be called only Kero." Alyssa said quickly. The two Kero's examined each other very closely.  
  
"NOTHING BAD!" Kero-chan exclaimed. "He's just as handsome as me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
Alyssa giggled and yawned. "Nothing to worry about, Kero's. I'll get the time machine fixed in about a few days so don't worry!"  
  
"Time machine?" both Kero's asked.  
  
"Yes, TIME MACHINE!!" Alyssa said loudly. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Right now, it's late and I need to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, me too. It's been a long day." Sakura said. "Good night. I'll be fine."  
  
"The blankets are on the couch. If you need anything, just tell me. Pleasant dreams." Alyssa said, going into her room.  
  
Sakura sat on the couch alone, still holding Windy in her hand. The two Kero's were still examining each other. Sakura giggled and looked at the Windy. She looked at it with deep thought. What would happen if she didn't return? What would happen if she was stuck in the year 2002 forever, with no way back to her home? Would she be stuck in this unfamiliar time forever? Questions started floating in her head. She missed everybody in her time---Issac was the exception. He was the only reason she didn't want to go back. She looked out the window and saw that the lights were very bright--brighter than they were in her time. She sighed and placed Windy on the coffee table. The Kero's were having a conversation in the kitchen-- over pudding. Sakura giggled and yawned, as she gently closed her eyelids, drifting off into the world of dreams--where it was the only place where she could escape from reality.  
  
  
  
---end of chapter 2---  
  
Me--HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Tomoyo--K...you have to stop eating those cookies!!!!!  
  
Me--Who said I was eating cookies? *wipes the stain around her mouth* I'm feeling better about the thing that happened...which i explained at the top of the page in case sum of u are wondering what the heck i am talking aobut...  
  
Tomoyo--okay...well...when do I come into this fic..?  
  
Me--SOON! N E WAYZ...PLZ REVIEW PPL!! THE BUTTON IS DOWN THERE!!!  
  
  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


End file.
